


Extraordinarily Ordinary

by distressedsunshine



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distressedsunshine/pseuds/distressedsunshine
Summary: Saoirse Joanne Clarke feels comfortable in her plain world. That was until she discovers that she's been having romantic feelings towards her own best friend and she's started to feel horrible about being in love. In a world where she's trying her best to stay out of getting highlighted, she has to live in a society where it's hard to be the ordinary Saoirse Joanne Clarke.





	Extraordinarily Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is my first time on actually writing a fanfiction. I'm not sure I'm good at this but enjoy! And please note that English is not my main language so I beg your pardon if there's any silly grammatical mistakes or whatsoever. This is an ongoing series so look forward to what's coming next, alright? I hope you enjoy the story. Comments are very much appreciated. x

Saoirse. That’s my name. Seems hard to pronounce? Well it is hard to pronounce. For humans in general, mostly. Only my parents, my only best friend, and I who know perfectly how to pronounce that name correctly. I’ve actually came to the point where I actually gave up on correcting people whenever they pronounce my name in a wrong way (in which, it happens 99% of the time). At least I got Mom and Dad to back me up on that basic problem. And Deaky. My top three people whom I believe in this harsh dark world. And believe me, when I say: I believe in this person, I mean it. I really do. I mean it more than anything else. More than the level when other humans say the same thing. I don’t say it out of formality. In fact, I really have deep trust issues. Nothing traumatic, really. It’s just something like a paranoia, I guess? I really cannot trust humans. I sometimes don’t put trust in myself too, now how am I supposed to trust people easily? I know it doesn’t make any sense. But it does. I’m not really fond of humans in general. But here I am, living and trying my best to be something useful to the universe. I don’t know why I feel so. It’s not like I owe this universe anything, right? I didn’t ask to be born. But here I am anyway.

  
By the way, don’t get me mistaken; I don’t hate my name at all. In fact, I think it’s pretty cool. Sershe. That’s the easy cut on pronouncing it. Meaning freedom and all that. I love my parents for picking up such an amazing label like that on me. But I hope they’re never regretting that decision during my time of existence. Their daughter is basically a total basic twenty-years-old. Uninterested in social stuffs with other humans except when she really has to. Hanging out with only one human she has known her entire life. And still trying not to admit that she has fallen for this dude she has been hanging out with since forever. There it is: this very moment, I think I’ve came into a real bad realization that probably I’m officially crushing on my only best friend. At the same time, I know that I’m in denial of that matter and I know I shall be because this is real fucked up if I happen to fall for John Richard Deacon. He’s a best friend, I know he sees me as one as well, nothing more. Heck, I don’t even think Deaky even sees me as a lady.  
But I cannot exactly handle things at the feelings department easily right now. Especially when I have zero experience in romance. Specifically when I do not trust humans that much to the point that I haven’t been crushing on someone my whole life until this very moment. And shit, the victim is my own best friend, of all people. I don’t know how to handle things this very second.

  
He’s tuning his bass right there on stage.  
_Thump._  
“Brian, do you think this will be alright?” He said after playing a short riff of the band’s song.  
_Thump._  
He nods. He smiles. He turns his gaze at me. He spots me.  
_Thump._  
“Sersh!”  
_Fuck. This. Shit._  
“Sersh! Are you holding up alright right there?”  
_Snap._

  
“Oh? Oh yeah! I- I’m fine.” I said to him. Shit. I know I stuttered. What’s with me, really? Get a grip on yourself, Saoirse. You just stoned and probably blushing at the sight of your own best friend. You’re not fifteen. You’re twenty. It’s too late for feeling all these fluttery little stuffs. Furthermore, towards your own best friend. I realized I need to do one thing: to act like Deaky’s best friend, the usual Saoirse, making no possibilities for that man over there or any other living creature to realize what’s deep inside my skin. I lift my pint and gulped the beer down my throat before throwing him my infamous winning-over-nothing grin (in which, I only flash them to my top three people). “Feels good to be a grown-up!” I shouted a bit, making sure that John would hear it.

  
“Shut up. I know the exact amount of hatred you got in store for this planet, kiddo!” He shouted back at me before we laugh together. That’s funny. He almost knows me better than I do.

  
“Now you two better stop joking around and let’s do this rehearsal properly unless you want to screw up the show and let us all get the shame tonight!” The lead singer said to both of us, but I’m sure he emphasized it to John. Since he’s the one who’s going to play that bass tonight. Not me. I’m just a by-stander. Anyway, I kind of like that lead singer of John’s band. I’m sure his name is Freddie. Not like as in I trust him or anything near like what I feel towards John but he’s quite a cool human being. He’s fun. Not trying to lie or stab anyone off or do anything evil. I just sense that. As weird as I might sound.

  
“Yeah, right. John and his little princess might want to shut the fuck up and let us rehearse.” God. I hate that voice. That belongs to the band’s drummer, Roger Taylor. I don’t know why he’s always seem to be mad at me. I really don’t talk much to him yet I cannot see the reason why he seems to be hating me so much. Well, I used to thought that he seemed nice though. Don’t get me wrong. He was like.. nice, artificially nice. Like humans in general towards other. At least he seemed to be having these interests on building the conversations with me. Though of course, I spoke when I only needed to. I always do. But as I’ve been hanging around the band for awhile now, he doesn’t speak that much to me. And I’m not bothered by the fact in any slightest dot. I could just stick to John and that would be perfect.  
They start to play the song I recognized under the title “Keep Yourself Alive” loud and clear. I start to stomp my feet lightly to the band while pulling my lips into a thin line of smile, enjoying the music. I gotta admit, they play amazing music. They’ve got something in this. Although I’m not fully sure my judgment is a biased one or not since my best friend who happens to be the crush I’m currently denying to admit to myself is their bass player. But there he goes, looking so amazing with his bass. I know he’s always got a talent for it. And I’m glad he made the right decision by joining the band. I smile at the sight of John strumming his instrument before unconsciously shifting my gaze to the drum kit. And there I see him. Roger. Locking his eyes on me. I don’t look away though. I stare right back at him. Plainly.


End file.
